Machnite
by sailor Yin
Summary: Grusome tell of a almost undefeatable foe. It is hard to destroy what you cannot see. And it all starts when Ami is unknowingly chosen for a weird experiment. please read and review.


(Macha 1 Loss)  
  
It had all began when the Sailor scouts were at the park enjoying their time. The outers had joined them in this gathering of lunch the inners had in mind.  
  
"Hey you guys! What have you been up to?" Usagi asked munching on a sandwitch.  
  
"Nothing much, how about you guys?" Haruka answered watching Aurora play chess with Ami.  
  
"Where fi..." Minako said getting cut off.  
  
Just then without warning an creator appeared it had looked human but it was far from human as the other got up but before they could do anything. The figure jumped at Ami which he grab her by the eyes with his index finger and pinky finger. It was then that he toss her like a bowling ball into the lake.  
  
"Ami" Everyone yelled.  
  
They all tranformed and ran to Ami to see if she was alright Ami was standing in the lake screaming in pain. All of them could see blood and black liquid leaking out of Ami eyes.  
  
"Ami are you arlight?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"No I'm not alright! Does it look like I'm allright! You stupid idiot it hurts" Ami answered in a yell.  
  
"Ami open your eyes and look at me." Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
Ami looked up at Sailor Pluto as she opened her eyes the gang saw no eyes their. They looked to see the figure walking toward them which he open his hand to show the index and pinky finger. The other looked horrofid by what they saw were two eyes. Sailor Moon gave a shrill scream and passed out onto Sailor Jupitor.  
  
"Well lookie here my friends, I have her eyes! They look like a fine appetizer." the figure replied as he ate them like they were olives.  
  
"Oh that is gross!" Sailor Jupiter replied. Knocking the still passed out Sailor Moon off of her.  
  
"You'll pay for that" Sailor Venus yelled getting ready for a attack  
  
The figure smirked evily. "I am sorry I can't stay around to play." He said as he disappeared from them. They then turned back to Ami who was in pain.  
  
"We have to get Ami to a hospital" Sailor Neptune yelled.  
  
Sailor Pluto de-tranformed as she got on the cell phone to call a ambalunce to the park. The other de-tranformed as Haruka walked into the lake which she help Ami get out of.  
  
"Where is the paitent" a voice spoke  
  
The other turned to see a EMT rushing over to Ami as they put her on the stretcher. They then rush her to the Ambalunce where the EMT were wraping bandage over her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" a paramedic asked.  
  
"We don't know one minute we were sitting in the park the next thing is Ami is thrown to the lake and her eyes were gone, I'm sorry but that all we now." Setsuna answered.  
  
"I see we'll take her to the hospital." Paramedic Jones replied shutting the door as the Ambulance rush to the hospital.  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
The other were waiting for the doctor to come and tell them if Ami was alright. Just then Mrs. Mizuno came walking down the hall as she looked at them.  
  
"I heard what happened. Has the doctor came back yet." Mrs. Mizuno asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Not yet but we hope she alright." Minako answered nervously twisting a strand of blond hair around her index finger.  
  
The doctor came out of the room and he looked at them as he walked to Mrs. Mizuno.  
  
"Mrs. Mizuno your daughter is stable but she lost her sight I'm afraid that we will have to replace her eyes." The doctor explained.  
  
"What do you mean replace her eyes?" Mrs. Mizuno questioned tears comming to her eyes. She glared at the girls.  
  
"Ami looks like her eyes where torn out she has none we could replace them with at specialist that was called in." Doctor Mitch answered.  
  
"I see." Mrs. Mizuno said and turned to the girls. "What did you do to my baby?" She then turned to the Doctor. "Can I see her?" she asked.  
  
The others had listened to the whole thing. They winced in pain that Ami wouldn't be able to see anymore without the surgery.  
  
"Yes you can see her" Dotcor Mitch answered. Then he turned to the girls. "You guys can too, since you called for help."  
  
They all walked in to see Ami lying in the bed with bandages coving her eyes. "Ami" Mrs. Mizuno replied. "My precious baby."  
  
"Mom is that you?" Ami spoke turning her head to the sound of her mothers voice.  
  
"Yes it's me. The doctor said there may be a chance for you to get your sight back will have to wait until the specialist comes in. Are you hungry?" Mrs.Mizuno asked.  
  
"Yeah a little." Ami answered honestly as her hand reach up to touch where her eyes use to be. She felt a little anger rising, but felt she shouldn't be showing any anger. After all the scouts did try to help and her mom did not know of her little secret.  
  
They watched in pain as Ami touch the bandages that she had around her head. "Here Ami eat up" a familair voice spoke. Ami looked down at it as she was a little afraid to touch the food and eat it. "Don't worry it's not hospital food. I made it myself. Not even Aurora will eat hospital food Ami. And its me Voilet that made it." Voilet replied.  
  
Ami smiled as she reach for the chop sticks it was then that she had a hard time finding them. Voilet moved the chop stick toward Ami who final felt them as she ate the food. Setsuna helped Ami.  
  
"Thank you Voilet this is go..." Ami was cut off as she laid back down in pain.  
  
"My baby are you alright?" Mrs.Mizuno asked in a worry tone grabbing a hakercheif out of her purse and dabbed at her eyes where tears were flowing down.  
  
Amis hands moved to where her eyes used to be. She was in agony and in pain Mrs. Mizuno quickly reached for a bottle next to them.  
  
"Here Ami take this." Mrs.Mizuno replied handing Ami a tablet which Ami took.  
  
Ami then put the tablet in her mouth which her mother gave her some water to drink. Once it was down her throat Ami could feel the effect of the tablet.  
  
"What was that Mrs.Mizuno?" Minako asked.  
  
"A painkiller to numb the pain she feels." Mrs. Mizuno answered.  
  
"Oh" Minako replied.  
  
Ami laid back down as she turned over on her left side which she fell asleep in a matter of mins. It was that night that the specialist had came in. The specialist walked to where Ami room was to see what he could do about the patient.  
  
(In Amis hospital room)  
  
They all heared someone come in as they then turned to see a doctor standing their.  
  
"Hello my name is Dr. Steve I'm the specialist is this Ami?" Dr. Steve asked pointing to the bed.  
  
"Yes thats her can you help her?" Mrs.Mizuno answered.  
  
"Let me take a look at her Mrs. Mizuno" Dr. Steve replied.  
  
Dr. Steve walked up to Ami as he then took off the bandage that covered her eyes. When he was done the other turned their own head away so that they wouldn't see it.  
  
"Well" Mrs.Mizuno asked  
  
"Yes I can help her will have to do sugery right away to implant new eyes for your daughter now I must warn you that these eyes are experiment so I can only garentueed a 50 to 50 percent chance of getting her eye sight back" Dr. Steve answer  
  
"If their is a way to get her sight back then go ahead" Mrs. Mizuno reply  
  
"I'll schedule the surgery for tomorrow afternoon alright?" Dr. Steve asked.  
  
Mrs. Mizuno nodded as Dr.Steve wrap clean bandage around Ami eyes again as he finish it was then that he left them.  
  
"So Okaasan you really do think I'll get my eye sight back" Ami asked  
  
"Yes I do think it proable why don't you go to sleep Ami" Mrs.Mizuno answer.  
  
Ami smiled a little as she laid back down on the pillow as sleep slowly but surely took over within a few mins Ami was sleeping. (That night)  
  
A unknown figure appeared in the room no one was in the room at the time so the figure walked over to the sleeping person.  
  
"Soon my plan will be put into affected" the unknown figure spoke  
  
Ami woke up to some one talking in the room as she was listing to the sound that the person was making.  
  
"Well I have to go will meet again" the figure reply kissing Ami on the lips  
  
Ami was shock that this unknown person just kissed her she didn't know who it was but she didn't like the feel she got from the person. The figure had smirked evil as it disappeared.  
  
'What! who the heck was that?'Ami thought as she fell back to sleep with at the figure in mind.  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
It was at the park. Usagi had finally came to her senses. She looked around blinking to see Sammy above her. "Sammy?"  
  
"It's ten pm! Do you know how worried Mom and Dad are. To think all this time while they worried. You were snoozing in this park." Sammy shook his head.  
  
"How is Ami?" Usagi asked.  
  
Sammy frowned. "Oh yeah, Violet called and said she is too have surgery. I heard Aurora in the background, she said to leave you guessing since you were asleep. I agree. How can you sleep with your friend hurt like that."  
  
"Well sorry....dad." Usagi said. "Let's go home."  
  
(in the morning)  
  
Ami woke up startled to the touch on her face as a hand gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Ami take it easy its me Setsuna your mother isn't here yet I came to see if your alright" Setsuna replied gently.  
  
Ami relaxed as she tried to sit up only to have Setsuna help her sit up as she could feel the rays of the sun hit her. Just then Amis stomach gave a loud growl which would of put Usagi to shame. Ami couldn't help but to blush a bit.  
  
"Violet made this for you" Setsuna respond setting a tray down on top of Ami legs.  
  
"Thanks it smells great" Ami reply as she reach to try to find the chopsticks  
  
Setsuna pushed them forward a little so that Ami could find them which she did. As it was then that Ami began to try to use the chopstick to find the food.  
  
"Here let me help you" Setsuna offered as she guide Ami hand to the meal  
  
"Thank you" Ami said  
  
Ami began to eat as Setsuna help her with what Ami had a hard time with. Just then the Doctor came in to see who Ami was doing today as well as speak with her.  
  
"Well good morning Ami I'm here to tell you that the operation will be ready by noon I will come to get you alright" Dr. Steve reply  
  
"Ok thank you Dr. Steve" Ami respond  
  
The Doctor had left Ami and Setsuna alone in the room as the door open once again to show Michiru and Haruka as well as Hotaru coming in.  
  
"Morning Setsuna" Michiru greeted  
  
"Morning Ami" Haruka greeted  
  
They hung around in the hospital room for awhile until noon when the doctors came in and took her to surgery. The girls were made to sit in the waiting room.  
  
In stomped an angry Usagi. "How could you leave me in the park!" She said almost towards tears. "I was so worried about Ami!"  
  
Aurora shrugged. "They were thinking logically. They were in a hurry to save Ami, not to spend half an hour trying to wake you."  
  
Usagi sat by Violet crying. "You're sister is soooooooooooooooooooo mean!" she said wailing.  
  
Violet leaned over and whispered in Auroras ear. "You didn't have to be so rude. You could've been quiet and saved us all from her wailing." Aurora looked apologetic and then pulled out a soda from her backpack. At least it looked like soda. "You didn't..........."  
  
Aurora shrugged. "Hey it calms me. No one will know."  
  
Violet shook her head. "I think they can smell it on your breath."  
  
Aurora held up a bottle filled with mints. "I don't think so sister dear." After four hours Doctor Mitch announced they could see ami again.  
  
They all went in the room happy to see Ami, but were a little freaked out by her green eyes. Her eye color was supposed to be blue. "How does it look?"  
  
"Great!" Usagi said cheerfully. "Can you see now?" she said and got wacked over the head by Aurora.  
  
Ami frowned. "No, they said it would take twenty-four hours for me to see at 20/20 vision. By tonight I will see, but everything will be blurry." She replied.  
  
"My baby! I'm so sorry that this has happened." Mrs.Mizuno said glaring at the girls.  
  
Aurora grinned. "Are you in pain still Ami?"  
  
Ami nodded. "A lot. The area around my eyes hurts the most."  
  
Violet shook her head as Aurora pulled out one of her mints. She was still grinning. "Her I have a pill for you. Oh and you can wash it down with my soda."  
  
Ami nodded. "Thanks." After a few minutes, Ami was singing with Usagi. Her mom had just came back from the bathroom.  
  
"My baby are you feeling better?" Mrs. Mizuno asked.  
  
"Yer I's fern! wer yer wird ator me?" Ami asked.  
  
"WHAT WAS THE PILL YOU GAVE HER!" Mrs. Mizuno demanded. Aurora handed the mints to Mrs. Mizuno. "What was in that soda?"  
  
Aurora grinned. "You want some? It has.........a anteseptic, to calm her pain. I take it for my back."  
  
Violet covered her mouth to supress a laugh. She took off. Makato smiled. "Yeah, see Ami isn't feeling a thing!"  
  
"I gert ta sweep newt." Ami replied and fell back sleeping. Mrs. Mizuno glared at Aurora and walked off.  
  
Setsuna glared. "I know that is B.S. You gave her alcohol. Why did you tell her mom that?"  
  
Aurora shrugged slugging the rest of her drink. "Watcha going ta do? Comb dernce wit me."  
  
Setsuna pushed her away and slapped her over the head knocking her out. The others looked at her shocked. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Setsuna glared at Minako. "I wasn't about to have Mrs. Mizuno find her stumblin, then she would know what she gave Ami."  
  
END..................  
  
NEXT CHAPTER-- Machnite2/murder spree: What happens when local people or suddenly being 'murdered? You have to chill till the next episode. 


End file.
